


YouTube Musical

by DraganasPhanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraganasPhanfics/pseuds/DraganasPhanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A High School Musical AU with Pastel Dan and Punk Phil.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of something New

**Author's Note:**

> I would encourage everyone to listen to the Songs/watch the Videos and just imagine them singing it. It's really an amazing experience.

New Years Eve.

* * *

 

“Danny, it’s New Years Eve, enough playing. Give me that Game Boy!”, Daniels Mom said while taking away his Nintendo DS.  
The teen rolled his eyes and replied, “Do I have to go to this stupid party? You know I hate people.”

But of course, his mom won and he was forced to attend the New Years Eve Teen Party.

He went down stairs in his lavender colored Jumper, white Skinny Jeans and grey Chucks, immediately sat down on the first Sofa he could find and continued playing some more Pokemon Y.

* * *

 

“While I think it’s great that you practice you should get ready for the kids party.” Phil’s Dad Jack announced into his room.  
The young adult was sitting in his hotel room on his bed and practiced on his guitar.

“Come on Dad, you know I won’t fit in with these kids.” he replied. Of course he was right, with his tattoos and piercings he looked a lot more threatening then other kids his age.  
But in the end no amount of protest worked and he went down stairs to a party filled with teens his age, while wearing a Black Guns M' Roses shirt and Black ripped Skinny Jeans.

Phil immediately went to the Bar, where or course, he only got orange juice. Being underage sucked.

* * *

 

Somewhere in the distant the music stopped and the DJ went on stage.  
“Who’s gonna rock the house next?” he started and looked around the room for his next victims.

His eyes fell on one gentleman sitting around playing a video game and another just slouching at the bar. And of course he had to pick these two.

“You,” the light fell on Phil who immediately rolled his eyes. He tried to object but no amount of looking angry and protesting helped. The kids pushed him on stage.  
“And you!” The second light fell on Dan who looked like a dear in headlight. Him? Singing? In front of people?

He was forced on stage as well and as the DJ pushed a microphone into both their hands he said, “Hey, you know what? Some day you guys might thank me for this. Or not.”

And with that the music started.

 

Phil: “Living in my own world.”   
_I can’t believe I’m doing this._

Phil: “Didn’t understand”   
_why I’m up here._

Phil: “That anything can happen”   
_My voice is way to deep for this pop stuff._

Phil: “When you take a chance”   
_okay that's it I’m turning around and walking down this stage._

Dan: “I never believed in”

Phil: _Holy shit._

Dan: “What I couldn’t see”

Phil: _He has the voice of an angel._

Dan: “I never opened my heart”   
**I really don’t want to be here.**

Phil: “Oh”

Dan: “To all the possibilities”   
**All the people are looking at me.**

Both: “I know”

Dan: “That something has changed”   
**Wait..**

Both: “Never felt this way”

Dan: “and right here tonight”   
**He’s hot.**

Both: “This could be the start of something new”

Dan: “It feels so right”

Both: “To be here with you”

Both: “And now, looking in your eyes.”

Both: “I feel in my heart”

Both: “The start of something new…”

The rest of the song both got into it and forgot about the people staring and cheering. In that moment it was just the two of them singing, and it was amazing.

 

“Seriously you have an amazing voice”, Phil said to Dan as the two of them went outside on the balcony after the show. “Do you sing professionally?”  
“Yeah, my showerhead is very impressed.” he answered and both laughed. “What about you? You sing amazing as well!”

“Well I’m in a Band, but I only play the guitar and do back up vocals, nothing to big.”  
Both looked at each other and started laughing when suddenly the countdown to the New Year started.

 **Wait, do we kiss now. I mean, it’s new years and so on. Oh god he is looking at me what do I do?** Dan thought to himself while trying not to look directly at Phil.

_Should I kiss him? No ,what if he’s not into me. Should I ask? No are you stupid you don’t just ask such a thing. Wait, I am staring at him oh shit did he notice?_

  
3...2...1… HAPPY NEW YEAR

And just like that the New Year begann.

“I should probably go wish my Mom a Happy New Year..”, Dan started even though he didn’t want to go, but it was very awkward and he was way to intimidated by the atmosphere to stay here any longer.

“Yeah me too. I mean not your mom, my mom. And Dad.” _Shit he wants to leave.. Wait_

“Oh, give me your number! I will call you!” Phil exclaimed.  
They quickly exchanged their phone numbers and before anything else could happen Dan walked away.

And Phil was left wondering if he should have made a move or not.


	2. Get'cha Head in the Game

“You are an idiot.” Phil said to the mirror.” You should have called him! Asked him how he’s been, you know small talk! Anything!”  
But now it was too late. It was the first day of school after winter vacation and Phil was left with the Phone Number of a cute guy and regret.

The day after Dan and Phil did an amazing karaoke show together Phil was sitting back home on his bed with his phone in his hand, numbers already dialed.

 _Was he back home too? Does he even want me to call? What should I say?  
_ And the same scene went on day after day; but he never called.

 

Now it was too late. He would just have to get back to his normal daily life and stop worrying about some boy he met.  
The others wouldn’t have liked it anyway.

Phil was part of his schools famous Punk Band. Him on the guitar and back up vocals, his best friend Connor Franta as the lead singer, Jack Howard on the Drums and Dean Dobbs on the Bass.  

Together they were the Wildcats.

 

Of course as such he had an image to retain. The bad ass punk, covered in tattoos, never seen wearing anything but black; such a guy can’t date a boy who is covered in pastels.  
 _Why am I even thinking about dating? I will never see this guy again.  
_ Phil packed his stuff, got into his car and drove to school.

As he arrived he could already see Connor, Jack, Dean and a couple other people waiting at his usual parking spot. Although Phil wasn't the lead singer he still was the most popular of the four.

“Hey Guys! Happy New Year!” Phil started as he got out of his car, Backpack slung over his shoulder.  
“Yeah, it’s gonna be a Happy Wildcats year! We got Gigs all over Town, it’s gonna be amazing!” Connor exclaimed as he put an arm around Phil.

“And don’t forget the Highlight, where we rock this schools gymnasium! I still can’t believe your Dad got Headmaster Hanson to let us play there!” Jack said as he nudged Phil playfully.

Phil’s Dad Jack, his real name was Sean Mcloughlin, was the Band’s manager. He himself used to play in a Punk Band so he was more then happy to see his son go down the same path he had. As such, getting gigs, managing the band and driving them everywhere was part of his hobby.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Dan and his Mom approached his new classroom followed by the schools Headmaster, Arin Hanson and his lovely assistant, Dan Avidan.

“Mom, I have a stomach ache..” Dan started.  
“Oh, come on Daniel. It’s gonna be alright! And I have the okay from my boss that we won’t move away until you are done with high school. It will be okay.” she cupped his face and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Dan always hated the first day at a new school. He had never been really popular, of course he never had the chance to be; his mom and him always had to move away after a couple of months due to her job.

Nonetheless the first day was horrible.  
Who will I sit with at lunch? Will I have to sit alone on a huge table just by myself? Who will be the first asshole I meet?   


Every school had them, the popular kids. The assholes you should avoid if you didn’t want to get sucked into drama.   
He hated Drama.

As he got into class everyone was busy talking to each other;   
**Oh, yes. You haven’t seen your bestest friend in the whole world for two weeks! You have so much to talk about.  
** Dan never understood how people could be this way. **You haven't seen each other in two weeks, relax.**

He sat down in the back of the class and hoped that the day would end soon.

 

 _Wait a minute._ Phil thought. P _astel sweater, white jeans, hair the color of chocolate; Dan?_

As Phil tried to approach the figure who just went passed him a familiar face appeared in front of him.  
“Heeeeey Phil!” It was Tyler Oakley; the schools Drama Queen. Everyone knew he had a thing for Phil, but Phil was really not interested.

Even though he was used to being in the spotlight, dating Tyler would mean a whole different world of spotlight, one he didn’t like.  
Before he could answer Class started and Mr. Mark Fischbach, Mr. Mark for short, entered the classroom.

“Silence everyone. Class has started!” he overdramatically stated. He was basically lying over the table, like in a second class performance of Shakespeare.  
“There is a list of after school activities hanging outside the classroom. And don’t forget our schools winter musical.” as he spoke the words musical he shed a tear. This man was nuts.

Phil didn’t really pay attention, he got out his phone and immediately dialed the numbers he was so scared to call just hours ago.

Suddenly a phone rang.  
The whole class stared at their phones but only one person actually had a call, it was Dan.

 “Karaoke Guy?” he muttered as he got his Phone out when suddenly Mr. Mark went around the classroom with a bucket in his hand.

“NO PHONES ALLOWED IN THIS CLASSROOM!” he shouted through the class and collected the phones. After he was done he just lay down across the table, poured the phones over his face and whispered, “Everyone. Detention.”

**Well, wonderful first day.**

 

After Class was over Dan hurried out of the classroom just trying to get away from everybody when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to see Phil.

“Oh, wow, hey!” he greeted. The Boy in Pastel didn’t really know what to say, or do. **Do we hug? Shake hands? Oh god what do we do.**

His thoughts were unnecessary as Phil suddenly hugged him and started talking, “I didn’t expect to see you here! What are you doing here?” The Teen was so happy to see him that he didn’t have time to think if his actions were to straightforward.

That came later. Seconds later.

_OH MY GOD! DID I JUST HUG HIM? IS THAT ALRIGHT? Okay, calm down. He doesn’t seem annoyed, it’s alright. Oh god what did I do??_

Dan on the other hand was pleasantly surprised. He usually hated it when someone burst his personal bubble, but surprisingly he was okay when Phil did it. In fact, Phil could do a lot more and Dan would be pleasantly surprised.

“My Mom and I just moved here! I’m surprised to see you! How have you been?”  
The two of them walked down the hallway while they continued talking.

“Anyway, welcome to East High.” Phil announced.  
“And now that you have met Mr. Mark you are definitely going to sign up for the Musical right?”

“Oh, I am not going to enter any clubs for now. I have to catch up with the school work and stuff. But if you take part in the Musical I will definitely come and watch you.” Dan joked.  
“Yeah, that’s impossible.” Phil nudged the boy playfully and laughed.

When suddenly Tyler appeared in front of them, followed by his lovely assistant and "best friend", Troye Sivan.  
“What is impossible, Phil? I didn’t even know impossible was part of your vocabulary.” Tyler smiled.  
“Also, it’s so cute of you to show our new classmate around.”

He then proceeded to turn on his heel, facing the bulleting board and scribble a huge “Tyler Oakley” across the sign up petition for the Winter Musical in pink felt pen.  
“Oh, my, sorry did you want to sign up too?” he looked at Dan.

 “No, thanks, I have better things to do.” he responded annoyed. **Who does he think he is?**

“Oh, well. Troye and I take part in every single Musical this school has to offer. And I am sure if you wanted to join us we could find a nice supporting role. You could play a tree or something.” the boy clapped his hands together as if he just had the best idea in his entire life.

Dan on the other hand copied his movement and mockingly replied, “Then how about I leaf.” and with a sigh he turned around, rolling his eyes as he walked away.

Phil couldn’t help but laugh. _He really is something else._

“Oh, my gosh, Phil, when is the big gig again?” Tyler took a step closer to Phil the second Dan was gone.  
“Well, in two weeks.” Phil took a step away from Tyler.  
“Oh, my gosh, I can’t wait. OH! You have to come to the Winter Musical, Kay?” Tyler again took one step closer.  
Phil, taking another step back nodded. “Sure.”

“Kay! See you there! Byeee!”  
“Bye.” And with that Phil was free.

_Tyler is also something... special._

* * *

 

Later that day Phil went to Band practice.  
As they all got ready to jam he started talking to Connor, “Hey, so this Winter Musical. I heard you get extra credit if you take part in it.”

“Who the fuck cares if you get extra credit? What you wanna go to college?” Connor started laughing.

No of course not. They wouldn’t go to college; they had all decided on that a long time ago. They would finish high school and then tour the country, focusing on their Rockstar career.

“No, I mean, extra credit is never bad. And you know Tyler, well, he is something... special.”  
“Yeah, special is a good word for what he is. Come on, get your head into the music.”

 

Connor: Dude said to  
Go right, then turn left  
If you want to make it  
think about your defense  
  
Gotta run, the give and go  
have your eyes on the goal  
But don't be afraid   
To shoot the outside, hey

Phil: Just keep your head in the game  
Just keep your head in the game  
And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside, hey  
Just keep your head in the game

U gotta

Connor: Get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Phil: We gotta, get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

U gotta

Connor: Get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Phil: We gotta, get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

U gotta

Connor: Get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Phil: We gotta, get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

Connor: Let's  
make sure that we get the label  
Cause when we get it   
then we will be able

To get a chance  
to tour the world

Phil: Maybe this time   
we can go OOOOooooout

Connor: What the hell  
It's not the time or place  
And you should

Phil: Get my head in the game

Connor: You should

Phil: Get my head in the game

Connor: Now let's go, let's go

Phil: I gotta

Connor: Get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Phil: I get my, get my, get my, get my, get my head in the game

Connor: You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game

Woooooh

Phil: Why am I feeling so wrong  
My heads in the game  
but my hearts in the song  
He makes this feel so right

Connor: Dude get it together, you better shake this, yikes!

Phil: I gotta

Connor: Get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Phil: I get my, get my, get my, get my, get my head in the game

(4x)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there is no such thing as a Punk Cover of Get'cha Head in the game (yet) just play the original song and imagine the following: Connor singing the lyrics, Phil the back ups, but suddenly he gets the urge to sing more, everyone looks at him weird, song continues, the end. 
> 
> Maybe one day I will write actual lyrics to the song.


	3. What I've been looking for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its been two months and honestly i had already thrown this fic away since its my first and i wasnt too happy with it BUT here comes the hero of this story, timidhowell you made me continue this with your comment. I shall finish this fic for you my friend. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you friend.

Later that day in the schools chemistry lab.

* * *

 

It was currently math time and Dan was trying to avoid looking like the smartass he is. He really tried. But it was really hard when all you want to do is correct the kinda cute looking teacher up front.

Suddenly his impulse to yell “that's wrong!” was Interrupted by a guy who wore more pink then he did, which he had previously thought impossible. Tyler Oakley.

“Oh my god, you know Phil Lester?”  
The boy was sitting so close to Dan that he got uncomfortable and tried to move away.

“Not really, he was just showing me around.”  
Tyler started to laugh nervously and added “Well, Phil usually doesn’t interact with New Students. Like at all. The only thing on his mind is his Band and- are you listening?”

He wasn’t listening. He recalculated the math problem again and shouted out without thinking “That should be 16 over pi”  
Suddenly the whole classroom got silent and turned to Dan, who immediately wished death upon him.   
**Or the class. Whichever was more convenient for the one above.**

“Excuse me Mister, ehm Howell?”  
The teacher eyed him with raised eyebrows.

Dan swallowed every bit of self hatred he had in that moment and elaborated “In the second equation it should be 16 over pi.”  
Of course the teacher started laughing; how dare _he_ , some newly transferred student teach _her_ about math.

But still she recalculated and admitted defeat. “I stand corrected Mister Howell. Good job.”

Tyler just stood there, baffled with an overdramatically open mouth, like someone had just told him the biggest gossip they could think of, and walked away from Dans table.

Dan on the other hand was too busy being embarrassed and thanking god that it was actually correct, because **holy shit if it wouldn't have been I could have just as well thrown myself out the window** to notice that Tyler had vanished.

* * *

 

Later that day in detention

* * *

 

All the people put in detention had to help out in the theater and make some extras for the show. While the kids were busy working Mr. Mark was frantically walking around the room in a cape he had found somewhere and screaming “MORE GOLD!” whenever he walked past someone painting.

Suddenly Dan was approached by a funny looking blonde Lady.  
“The answer is yes!”

 **What?** “What?” he asked.

She handed him a printed out picture of an article that was written about him. It said “Prodigy wins Chemistry Competition”  
“Our scholastic decathlon team has it's first competition next week, and there is certainly a spot for you!” the girl exclaimed excitedly.

 **Oh god**. “Where did you get these from?” **NOBODY was supposed to know this. Oh sweet Jesus.**

“Didn’t you put them in my locker?” she asked confused.  
“Of course not!”  
“Well, we would still love to have you on our team! You would be a great help! Please?”

Dan sighed, “Look, I really have to catch up on the curriculum here before thinking about joining any clubs.”

Suddenly out of nowhere Tyler appeared and placed his arm on the girls shoulder.  
“Well what a perfect way to get caught up! Meeting with the smartest kids in school and all. Like what a generous offer, Louise!” the boy looked at Dan with excitement.

The girl, Louise, shook off the hand, obviously not happy with the sudden meeting, but before she could say anything she was interrupted by Mr. Mark who somehow had managed to get a megaphone from somewhere.

“SO MANY NEW FACES HERE TODAY! I HOPE YOU MAKE A HABIT OUT OF IT BECAUSE..” he grabbed some unfortunate kids hand and exclaimed, “THE DRAMA CLUB COULD USE AN EXTRA HAND!” and then proceeded to caress the wall next to him with the poor boys hand.

* * *

 

At the same time in the schools music room.

* * *

 

Jack stormed into the schools music class, where the band could rehearse, ready to listen to band practice, when he noticed that two of the four members were missing; Connor and Phil.

“Where are they?”

Nobody answered.

“Don’t make me ask again.”

Still the room was silent.

“WHERE ARE THEY!”

“Detention” both answered simultaneously.

* * *

 

Jack stormed into the theater hall, angry and determined to get his band members back.  
“Where are my boys Mark?”

Mr. Mark, who was currently lying across the big cardboard moon, rose up as his name was shouted.

Jack looked over to Phil and Connor who were both currently working on a tree. To be honest they both looked ridiculous; two boys who were covered in tattoos and piercings hanging up in a colorful tree just had a certain look to it.  
“What the hell are they doing in a tree?”

Mr. Mark then took a fake knife out of his pockets, took a girl that was standing close to him and pretended to stab her while exclaiming “It’s called Crime..” then he let her go and proceeded to fall to his knees with his arms bend over his head “And punishment.”

Phil to this day didn’t know how Mr. Mark managed to get those lightning effects going on.  
“Besides..” the man continued with his deep smooth voice, “proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul.”

Jack started to breath in really deep, then out, then he said, “Mark, could we have a word please? And you two” he pointed to the two boys in black “band practice, now.”

* * *

 

Later that day Phil was playing some Mario Maker on the WiiU when his dad came in.  
“Hey, so what was that about Detention today?” Jack asked in his Irish accent.

Phil put the controller down and turned to his dad. “It was my fault, I’m sorry.”

“You know Mark will take any opportunity to bust our asses and you’re just making it harder on all of us.”

The boy didn’t know what to say, and in the next moment he wished he hadn’t said anything when his mouth started to speak on it’s own. “Hey, Dad. Have you ever thought about doing something new?”

“What like singing vocals? You’re doing fine.”

“No, I mean, something completely new and... Then you fail and all of your friends start laughing at you because it was a disaster..”

“Well, then they aren’t really your friends. See this is what the band practice was about today. You’re all one band, a team. You all should have each others backs. And if you really want to try singing vocals I’m sure Connor would let you have a song of your own.”

“No, dad I wasn’t talking about-” “You know we have the big gig at the schools gym soon, a woman from FilledWithRamen will be there. Do you know what a Label is worth these days?”

Phil sighed. “A lot.”

“Exactly. Now continue with your game. I’m proud of you, boy.”  
And just like that Jack left the room and Phil, who had a lot more self doubt then before.

* * *

 

The next day.

* * *

 

It was another history lesson with Mr. Mark. Whoever made him a history teacher should be fired. Up. On a stake.

Phil entered the classroom at the same time that Tyler was busy handing Mr. Mark some home made cookies, which he then proceeded to taste, spit out and crumble the rest of the cookies; a huge compliment from him so of course Tyler was happy with the result.

Phil looked around the room and caught a glimpse of Dan, who was looking around the room, bored. When he noticed that Phil was looking at him he blushed a little and smiled at him. Phil smiled back.

In this moment the bell rang and Mr. Mark jumped in front of Phils face and whispered, “Class has started.” Before proceeding to jump on the desk of one of the kids in the front row.

“I HOPE we all have learned a valuable lesson about the use of CELL PHONES during class time. NOW!” Mr. Mark jumped down and continued to whisper the following statements into the ear of another student, who then proceeded to yell them out loud word for word.

“Now a few announcements,” the girl shouted in a monotone bored voice, “This morning during free period will be your chance to audition for our winter musical. Pairs and Single are both very welcome. I will be in the theater until noon, if you are late I will spit on you. Now, let’s discuss how Columbus was wrong and all of our history books have been white washed in order to please the white folk.”

As Class ended Connor approached Phil, “Hey man, so we want to hit up some practice during free period, you in?”  
Phils mind was blank for a second before he hesitantly answered, “Oh, I’m sorry I can’t make it man, I.. have to catch up on homework.”

Connor was dumbfounded for a second, “Dude, it’s the second day. I’m not even behind on homework and I have been behind since preschool.”  
Phil laughed nervously at this statement and then proceeded to leave, “Yeah, sorry man. I gotta go.”

And just like that Phil made his way to a to him unknown world; the theater.

As he entered the huge hall he was slightly taken aback, and his first instinct was to hide behind the seats in the back row.  
As he was crouching on the ground someone decided to scare him.

“BOO!” “AAH!” Phil fell to the ground and was greeted by a laughing Dan, crouched above him and offering him a hand to stand back up again.  
“Seems like the tough boy isn’t so tough after all.” Dan said as the two of them were sitting in the last row, looking over the theater.

“That was just a really unfair move. And don’t worry I will get you back on this!” Phil pushed Dan slightly and both boys started laughing.

“So, you, want to audition?” Dan asked  
“No, I just, you know, was just, you know.. How about you?”  
“No, no, I was just, you know..” the boys both stayed silent for a while until Dan spoke up again, “So… do you want to watch and judge everyone silently?”  
“I thought you’d never ask.”

Mr. Mark went on stage and started the audition with a little introduction.

“WELCOME to these holy halls of magic. As we approach the beginning of this free period we are also approaching the beginning of a musical extravaganza. Please, do your best to impress me, because if you don’t then there is no point in you being here. ALSO! I’d like to introduce you all to our pianist Felix Kjellberg, who is the composer of the songs you will be singing.”

A rather tall boy with blonde hair was awkwardly standing to the site of the rather short Mr. Mark.  
The first person to audition was a girl with curly red hair. She was kind of pretty and wore a blue dress.

“So what do you think, is she gonna be good?” Phil asked.  
“I don’t know, the dress is just hideous so I don’t have a lot of trust in her.”  
“Well, if this is what your going by then our band must be horrible.” Phil joked.

Dan started laughing and answered without thinking much. “Indeed your style is very.. Different. But a good different. I like it and quite frankly you look dashing in black.”

**OH GOD!  
** **OHG O D!!1!!  
** **DID I JUST FLIRT WITH HIM? DANIEL WHAT ARE YOU THINKING HOLY… wait.**

Phil started to laugh at that and just said, “Oh my, thank you. Although I haven’t heard anyone use the word “dashing” to describe me, but I take it.”

**Phew, okay he didn’t hate it. That’s good. Crisis on hold, we are okay.**

“And I’d like to return the compliment; you look amazing in this sweater.” Phil said to Dan and got a little too close to him as he did.

**CRISIS IS ON!!!! OH M Y GO D!!!!!**

 

Dan blushed from one ear to another and both just remained silent while the girl started to perform.  
While she sang a little too much off key Phil was sitting very stiff the whole time, not paying any attention.

His mind was filled with one thought only.

_Was that too much? He didn’t say anything, did I ruin it? Oh god, did I ruin it. Of course I ruined it I have the social skills of a tomato, how could I not ruin this perfect moment. God, if you exist just end it, please._

While Dan wasn’t paying any attention either

**I WILL NEVER WEAR ANOTHER SWEATER IN MY LIFE. Of course then he would know why and also it’s really not hygienic, I do have to wash it from time to time. And oh god what did he mean, did he like the color or the sweater itself? I think they still sell it at the mall, I will just buy every color available they have and then every sweater I can find in the same color this sweater is in and just switch between these two, yes that’s a good plan…**

As the girl finished her performance Mr. Mark clapped once; a sign that he didn’t like it. The girl went off stage disappointed.  
As the next performer started to prepare the two boys sat there awkwardly.

“So… what did you think?” Phil started, breaking the silence between them.

 **Oh shit. I haven't paid any attention.** “Well, it was alright, I mean I couldn’t do it better.”

Phil, who had kind of paid attention during the last seconds of the performance just said, “Are you kidding, you are worlds better! I heard you sing, you are phantastic!”  
Dan blushed a little, “Well honestly I was just so good because you where there with me.”  
Both smiled at each other and just silently continued to watch.

As the performers came and went Mr. Mark only once applauded twice, and that was surely only because the performer had been silent the whole time while dancing ballet.

The whole time Dan and Phil just judged them with a number ranking, never going higher then a four, except again with the ballet dancer, who got a seven from Dan and an eight from Phil.

Mr. Mark raised his voice as the last performer went off stage.  
“And for the lead role of our Minnie and Arnold, we have two people signed up.  
Tyler and Troye, please, show us your way of magic.”   
By the end of his announcement he was kneeling on the table.

As Tyler and Troye started to prepare Felix approached them, “So, in which key would you like it?”  
Troye just laughed and answered, “Oh, we had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement.”

As the curtains closed you could hear a faint horse whining, then the lights went off and spotlight was shone on stage.

 

( **AN** : Just watch the video for sharpays and ryans "What i've been looking for" and imagine troye and tyler doing it. It’s seriously the best way to describe it.)

 

Troye: It’s hard to believe, that I couldn't see.

Both: You were always right beside me.

 

As the song ended Tyler whispered to Troye, “I told you not to do the jazz squares”

Troye just continued to smile and answered, “It’s a crowd favorite, everybody loves jazz squares.”

Then Mr. Mark slowly stood up from his seat and started to clap three times. The whole room was silent since three only meant that it was passable, four was the true winner.  
And then after a few seconds of stunned silence he clapped a fourth time.

Tyler and Troye immediately dropped their pose and sighed in relieve.

Then Mr. Mark turned around and started to yell into the theater. “ARE THERE ANY LAST MINUTE SIGN UPS?”

Meanwhile Felix approached Tyler, “Oh, excuse me. Well, if you do the part with the song, I imagined it much slower and-”  
“ _If_ , we do the part?” Tyler smiled at the taller boy. “Felix, my very tall Sondheim, I’ve been in 17 school productions. How many of your compositions have been featured in a show?”

“This would be the first.”  
“Exactly. Which tells us?”  
“That… I need to write you more solos?”  
“No.”

Tyler approached Felix with a stern look. “It tells us that you do not offer directions, suggestion or commentary. AND that you should be thankful that me and Troye are lifting your music out of its obscurity. Are we clear?”  
With each word Tyler got closer and closer to Felix, who was now sitting back on his seat.

“Yes, Sir. I mean, Tyler.”  
Tyler put on his well known smile again and walked away. “Nice talking to you.”

Mr. Mark shouted through the room again. “ARE THERE ANY LAST MINUTE SIGN UPS?”

Dan and Phil started to stand up from their seats and Phil approached the exit while Dan was still looking at Mr. Mark.

“NO? OKAY”

At that moment Dans legs and mouth were once again faster then his brain and he approached the man and shouted “Mr. Mark I would like to audition!”  
Mr. Mark eyed him down from head to toe before answering, “Timeliness means something in the world of theater, young Sir. The individual auditions are long over, I am sorry.”

Dan sighed and turned around to leave when out of nowhere a hand grabbed his and Phil said, “I will audition with him Mr. Mark.”  
“Philip Lester? Where is your Music troupe of however they are called?”  
“Band. Yes, I am here alone. I mean not alone, I am here with him, this guy, to sing with him.”

The teacher sighed, before turning on his heel and leaving the theater without another word.

Dan turned to Phil and smiled, “Thank you for trying.”  
As both try to leave, the piano boy, Felix, tripped over and all his music sheets scattered across the floor.

Dan and Phil quickly rushed up front to help him pick everything up.

“So you're the composer?” Phil asked him while the three of them picked up the notes. The boy didn’t respond.  
“Your the one who wrote the song? That Tyler and Troye just sang?” he continued.

Felix nodded.  
“And the entire show?” Dan asked.  
Felix nodded again.

Phil smiled, “That’s really cool. You’re basically the manager of this whole show!”  
“Oh, am I now?” this was the first time the boy had said something.

“Of course, without you there is no show! You’re the most important part of this musical!” Phil gave Felix the rest of the papers, who hesitantly asked, “Do you want to hear how the song was actually supposed to go?”

Felix quickly sat down on his piano, put down the right papers, signed to Phil that he should sing a long and started to play.

Phil wasn’t sure what to do but quickly read up the lyrics from the notes.

 

_Phil: It’s hard to believe, that I couldn’t see._

_Phil: You were always right beside me_

Phil looked at Dan.

**Dan: Thought I was alone with no one to hold**

Both: But you were always right beside me 

Dan looked at Phil

Both of them smiled and Dan looked away.

Both: This feelings like no other, I want you to know 

Both: That I never had someone, that knows me like you do the way you do 

They looked at each other again

Both: And I never had someone as good for me as you 

Phil looked at Dans lips while he turned bright red

Both: No one like you 

The leaned in closer while continueing to sing

Both: So lonely before I finally found, what I’ve been looking for 

 

 

As Felix continued to play he looked at the two boys and started to play more and more silent as the two got closer and closer.

Then as the two were only centimeters apart, suddenly, out of nowhere, a scream brought them all back to reality

“HOWELL, LESTER! CALLBACKS. FELIX do something.”

The boy quickly jumped up and started rambling, “If you want to rehearse, I have time after school, before school, sometimes during biology class, I have a piano at home so you can like come over any time you like! I really hope you two make it because the whole musical is like made for you two oh my god I am so excited.”

While Dan listened Phil was off with his mind panicking in silence.

_This is going to be a problem._

 


	4. Stick to the Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the school isn't gonna like that. Phil does musicals??? WHAAAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo  
> Well, this took a while haha. sorry i didnt update, i again just forgot about it. but you all really encouraged me to come back by spamming me with kudos and comments and i want to thank you for that. this is for you.  
> also i spell checked the previous chapters so thats done.

_**“CALLBACKS?????”** _

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH”

 

Tyler and Troye were standing in front of the schools bulletin board and Tyler seemed to be having a panic attack.

Troye started to read out loud what one of the pages on the board said, “Callback for roles of Arnold and Minnie; next Thursday, 3:30pm. Troye Sivan and Tyler Oakley; Daniel Howell and Philip Lester”

Tyler, who had stopped hyperventilating started to yell, “Is this some kind of joke? They didn’t even audition!”  
Suddenly Troye started to laugh, “Maybe this is a prank video!”  
" What?” Tyler asked in disbelieve.

“Maybe we’re being filmed right now and someone is gonna put us on Youtube! We’d be famous-”  
“Oh, shut up Troye!”

While the two were talking Connor and his crew walked past them and laughed at their reaction.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked while taking a look at the board.  
Seconds later his face turned into the color of a sheet and he just exclaimed a “What?!”  
Before running off into the cafeteria.

 

Tyler and Troye also made their way to their usual spot in the cafeteria; on the balcony, looking down on all the other students.

How dare this little pastel wearing douche challenge him, _Tyler Oakley_ , in not only his love for Phil Lester but also his _Musical_!  
“WHO does he think he is auditioning for MY musical!” Tyler exclaimed into his group of fri- theater colleges.

He slammed his hands onto the table, “I’ve already picked out the colors for my dressing room!”   
Troye stood beside him and added, “He hasn’t even asked our permission to join the drama club…”

Tyler spun on his heel and looked into the room. “Someone’s got to teach him the rules.”  
Troye agreed, “Yeah!” paused, and then asked, “what are the rules again?”  
Tyler just sighed.

 

Meanwhile, on the other half of the cafeteria, Connor, Jack and Dean were sitting together with their frie- groupies and roadies; one of them was the Light technician PJ Liguori, an old friend of Phil, who had curly dark hair and a really kind smile.

On a different table, Louise (and now Dans) usual group, the geeks, were sitting and studying during their break; one of them Chris Kendall, one of Louise’ good friends. He had brown hair and wore huge black glasses that really suited him. 

And a few tables further the Cheerleaders and Football Players were sitting around and enjoying their lunch; one of them Cat Valdes, a cute girl with curly blonde hair.

 

 

Suddenly, PJ stood up and started to sing.

 

__ PJ: You can bet, there's nothing but ‘cat  
When I am by the stage and on the console  
But I’ve got a confession  
my own secret obsession  
And its making me lose control.

**The group: Everybody gather r’ound**

PJ: Well, if Phil can tell his secret, then I can tell mine... I bake.  
Connor: What?  
PJ: I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pondowdy!

**The group: Not another sound _!  
_**

PJ: Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee!

**Everyone: NO! No, No, Nooooo**  
No, No, NO!  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no!  
Stick to the status quo!

__ Chris: Look at me and what do you see?  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
something strange is occurring  
Its a secret I need to share

**The group: Open up, dig way down deep**

Chris: Hip Hop is my passion! I love Ludacris, and Eminem and Snoop Dog and Nicki Minaj

**The group: Not another peep**

Chris: It’s just rap! Sometimes I think it’s cooler than homework.

**Everyone: NO! No, No, Nooooo**  
No, No, NO!  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
to keep things as they are  
don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

 __Cat : Listen well, I’m ready to tell  
about a need that I cannot deny  
There is no explanation   
for this awesome sensation  
but I’m ready to let it fly

**The group: Speak your mind and you’ll be heard**

Cat: Alright, if Phil wants to be a Musical Singer… then I’m coming clean. I act in theater!  
Some Dude: Awesome!... What is that?  
Cat makes a motion as if she’s holding a skull and reciting Shakespeare  
Some other Dude: Oh! Weight lifting!  
Cat: No! It’s like a musical but without the dancing.

**The group: Not another word**

Same Dude: Do you have to wear a costume?  
Cat: Every time

**Everyone: NO! No, No, Nooooo**  
No, No, NO!  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
to keep things as they are  
don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

__ Tyler: This is not what I want  
This is not what I'd planned  
And i just gotta say,  
I do not understand  
Something is really..

Troye: Somethings not right- _  
Tyler: Really wrong! _

  
Tyler and Troye: And we gotta get things back were they belong!

Tyler and Troye: We can do it!

_ Cat: Gotta play! _

**The group: Stick with what you know**

Tyler and Troye: We can do it

_ Chris: Hip Hop hooray! _

**The group: He has got to go**

Troye and Tyler: We can do it

_ PJ: Creme Brulee! _

**The goup: Keep your voice down low**

**Everyone: Not another peep**  
No  
not another word  
No  
not another sound   
 No-

_ Tyler: EVERYBODY QUIET! _

 

In this moment Dan and Louise walk into the cafeteria while everybody was looking in their direction.  
Dan, who was clearly uncomfortable by all the attention, hid behind his tablet of Nachos and asked Louise, “Why is everybody staring at you?”

Louise just answered, “Not me. You.”  
Dan suddenly turned an unnatural red and just mumbled, “Because of the Callbacks? I can’t have people staring at me! I really can’t!”

The two then proceeded to walk through the crowd of people who were suddenly eager to hum a weird tune while staring the two.

In a moment of carelessness Dan stepped into a puddle of milk, slipped and fell.  
This then led to his Nachos flying off into the air and, since this day could not get any worse, managed to land on Tyler Oakley; who happened to be standing behind him.

For one second everyone got quiet.

Dan just stared up to the boy while still sitting on the floor, the Nachos placed perfectly with the Cheesy side on Tylers pink Sweater.  
**Oh god.**

Then a piercing scream ran through the cafeteria.

Dan quickly jumped to his feet and apologized to Tyler, trying to minimize the damage he had done by pulling of some Nachos. Tyler, who was still just screaming and hyperventilating didn’t seem to notice that.

Louise quickly grabbed Dan by his arm and pulled him away.

Phil, a few tables away, wanted to run up to them but was stopped by Connor in the middle of his movement.  
“You do NOT want to get into that, man. Too much drama.”, Connor said, pulling him back to the table.  
Phil didn’t know how to react and just watched Dan and Louise hurry out of the cafeteria.

The second they were gone Mr. Mark, who had to look after the kids every lunch time, came up to the still screaming boy and just yelled, “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” before proceeding to eat one of the Nachos that were still glued onto Tylers sweater.

“Look at this!” The boy in Cheese shouted, “That Daniel boy just dumped his lunch on me! On purpose! It’s all a part of their plan to ruin our- YOUR musical! And.. Phil and his Punks are obviously behind it! Why do you think they auditioned? After all the hard work you put into this show."

Without saying a word the man walked out of the room, leaving behind a boy wearing chee- a smug grin and another one who was just standing beside him in awe.

 

Phil on the other hand hadn't witnessed any of that. He was talking with Connor.  
“So, what’s up?” Phil asked.

Connor just repeated his words mockingly, “What’s up? Oh, well, let’s see.. Ummm, you missed free-period rehearsal yesterday to audition for some heinous musical, and now suddenly people are… confessing!”

Connor took a look around and grabbed poor PJ, who happened to be standing close by, and dragged him over to them.

“Our good friend PJ, here, is baking. Creme Brulee!” and as if expecting a reaction from Phil stared at him.  
Phil was too excited to notice that though, “Oh, cool! What’s that!”  
“Oh, it’s a creamy custard-like filling with a caramelized surface! It’s really-”

“Shut up, PJ!”, Connor interrupted him and shoved him away.

He sighed, “Look… do you see what's happening here, man? Our Crew is coming apart because of your sudden interest in musicals. Even the Football Jocks and Geeks suddenly want to talk to us.” He pointed over to PJ who was excitedly chatting with Chris.

“Suddenly people think they can do other stuff. Stuff that is not their stuff! They’ve got you thinking about show tunes, when you should be thinking about our tunes. The show is next week man. The band needs you.”  
Connor then stood up and left with a short, “Set your priorities straight, man.”

 

At the same time Dan and Louise had finally found a place where nobody seemed to look at them and set down to eat their lunch.

“Tyler is going to kill me. He must hate me.” Dan started while staring into the table as if he wished for it to eat him alive.  
“I want to die.”

Louise pet his bag gently and tried to calm him down, “Look, no one has ever beaten out Tyler for a musical since kindergarten. He isn’t really mad at you, just at the things you do!”  
Dan sighed and slammed his head on the table. “I wasn’t trying to beat anyone out. We didn’t even audition. We just started singing and then this...man… came out of no where.”  
" Well, Tyler will never believe that. I’m telling you if he would find a way to play both, Romeo and Juliet, his ‘bestie’ would be aced out of the job.”

This cheered the boy up a bit and he smiled up to her. She really was a nice girl.

 

After lunch Dan went to his locker, but when he opened it a note fell out.  
It read:

__ “Hey.  
Sorry for what happened at lunch today. It looked really brutal.  
__ I want to cheer you up. Meet me on the schools roof top.  
__ It’s the door 372. The note says its locked but it isn’t.  
_ I’m waiting.  
_ __                                 -Phil”

Phil was nervously waiting on top of the school and tapping his leg impatiently, while sitting on a bench.

This place was beautiful; on the railing around the roof were dozens upon dozens of lilacs, hanging around and smelling fantastically. Potted plants of all colors were scattered around and it looked like a mini jungle was hidden here.   
Phil had been trying to find out who had made his place so beautiful, but even after months he still hadn't figured it out.  


But that didn't matter right now.

_ What if he didn’t get the note? Was that even the right locker? Oh god, what if its someone else's locker. What if now a total stranger comes up here to find me, Phil Lester, sitting in a garden with a little flower in his hand. Oh god. _

A few seconds later he could hear heavy breathing coming from downstairs.

_ Oh god, this is the moment. What if this is some weird person, and he will call principle Hanson and i will be expelled and- _

Phils thoughts were interrupted when a boy with brown hair and a pastel pink sweater arrived at the top of the stairs. It was Dan.  
Panting and sweating as if he had just run a marathon.

“Hi……. Phil…..” Dan brought out between his breaths.  
Phil rushed over and helped him up the last few stairs, holding almost the boys complete weight.

“Thanks……. For……. The note……. But……. Why……. So many……. Stairs……….”  
Phil led Dan to the Bench, placed himself next to him and waited for the boy to get his composure back.

A few minutes passed and Dan was back to normal. “Sorry, I am the most unathletic human being alive. Like, don't get me wrong this place is beautiful, but at what cost."  
Phil chuckled and apologized, “Sorry. Didn’t think this plan through, huh?” 

**GREAT JOB DAN. You made him feel bad now!**  
Look at this boy, asking you out to cheer you up and you have to go ahead and ruin it. Great. Just gre- wait.  
“What’s that flower for?”

Phil followed the boys gaze and the sudden realization of his actions hit him.

__ WHAT THE HELL! !!!  
YOU ASK THIS BOY TO MEET YOU ON THE PROBABLY MOST ROMANTIC PLACE ON EARTH AND GREET HIM WITH A PINK ROSE?!  
WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??? 

But of course none of these thoughts were spoken out loud, and Phil just stuttered, “Umm, well, I, well, uuuuuummmmm, for…. You?” And handed him the flower.

If Phil was embarrassed, then Dan must have invented a new feeling with the sheer amount of awkwardness he felt.  
But instead of taking it, or saying anything, he just stared at it.

**…**

Phil was starting to panic at the lack of communication.  
“Umm, I mean you looked so down at the cafeteria. It was a huge mess really. Haha… I thought this would cheer you up. You know. Cause of the color and stuff.” he added.

Dan, suddenly realizing how awkward his silence must have been and immediately snapped back, “Oh! Yes, of course, thank you.” He took the flower out of Phils hand and just held on to it for a while trying to get the conversation as far away from this flower as possible.

“Yes, the cafeteria thing. Well, first the recall, then the Nachos disaster. I’m sure Tyler and me will be BEST friends by the end of this school year”  
Phil sighed, of course the recalls. “Yeah, it might have been a mistake to audition.”

The sudden look of disappointment on Dans face hit Phil unexpectedly. “I didn’t mean because of you! Us! I mean.” He sighed, “ My friends are just really against it. And when my dad finds out I’m done for.”

Dan placed a hand on Phils, “I’m sorry. I’m sure it’s tricky being the son of the Band Manager and all.”

Phil took Dans hand lost in thought and continued, “My Dad’s friends are always saying, ‘Your son is just like you! A rebel! A Rockstar! He is gonna be a great musician one day!’ And it’s just like… what if I don’t want to be a Rockstar. What if I don’t want to be like my dad. Like my friends.

What if I just want to be… me....”

Dan took the flower and placed it behind Phils ear. “Yesterday, when Felix scattered his notes all over the floor, you were the first to run up. You helped him and even tried to cheer him up. And before that, you stood up for me, when I wanted to audition.  
You are a great guy Phil. I like ‘just you’ better then ‘the Rockstar’.”

Phil looked up and the two smiled at each other.  
“I didn’t stand up for you just because I knew you wanted to sing… I wanted to sing as well. It was a lot of fun back in New Years. And honestly, I am glad they finally see this side of me.  
The musical singing Phil.”

Phil then proceeded to sing a few tunes from the Disney Musical “Frozen”.  
Then they both just started laughing.

“What about you? Why the sudden interest in this schools musical?”

Dan started to look off into the distance and sighed, “Well, at every school I went to, the people would eventually figure out that I am a huge smartass and try to get me to participate in all kinds of clubs. I mean here it happened as well, but I like Louise, she is fun. And, meeting you here, the guy I sang with on New Years Eve, who triggered my sudden interest in Punk Music; well, I just felt like maybe for once I could be someone else then just 'The smart douche'.  
And well, if I could sing with you in this musical, I could be 'the singing smart douche'.”

Both laughed at that.

“I don’t know. I just felt like spending more time with you I guess.” He looked at Phil who looked shocked.

Dan, who suddenly realized what he had said, felt an immediate urge to jump of the roof.  
But before either of them could react the school bell rang and both snapped back to reality.

Phil just started to laugh, took Dans hand and led him down the roof.

And just like that, Phil went into his next period with a flower in his hair and a smile on his face.

Dan on the other hand spent the rest of the day just screaming internally.


End file.
